tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallerion Dynasty
House Vallerion was an Imperial dynasty in the second era. The family is known for conquering all of Cyrodiil under High Kings Caius I and Caius II, and for establishing the roots of the Vallerion Empire. Origins Following the Imperial Interregnum, the Reman Empire was broken up into countless pieces, each with its own ruler claiming independence and total authority. Cyrodiil, the former Empire's capital province, was no exception. House Vallerion's story begins in the Kingdom of Nibenay, encompassing the southeastern portion of Cyrodiil. Nibenay's king was a brutal tyrant who ruled with an iron fist, though he was able to maintain order through fear and intimidation. An incredibly popular war hero by the name of Caius won the hearts of many in Nibenay for his good looks and skill in battle. The common people of Nibenay desperately wanted a new ruler who would restore their rights and give them (relative) freedom. Caius, a commoner himself, sympathized with them and secretly organized a revolt. Over the next few years, he raised an army of farmers, miners and fisherman who were willing to raise a spear and fight for their kingdom. When the time came, Caius rose up and demanded that the King surrender his crown; he refused, of course, which led to a massive civil war for control of Nibenay. The war lasted for three years, with Caius' army outnumbering the king's by several thousand. The only issue was that while Caius had the numbers, the king had trained soldiers and not peasants with spears. Caius' army struggled to gain control of Nibenay, but after the second year they made great strides against the king's armies. After winning a major battle at Bravil, Caius marched on the capital of Nibenay with his surviving men. In a bloody battle with massive casualties, Caius' army won and the king was killed. Caius was a hero and won the full support of the commoners when he crowned himself Nibenay's new king. The old king's vassals, fearing a continued revolt, swore service to Caius, who chose the name "Vallerion" for his House. High King Caius I of Cyrodiil (Reign: 2E 450 - 2E 480) Caius took advantage of his power - not only winning the support of the old king's vassals but also a massive army of peasants - to launch an all-out assault on the other kingdoms of Cyrodiil. He believed his House could rebuild the empires of old and eventually conquer all of Tamriel like Reman Cyrodiil years before. He found a great deal of success, and by the time he reached his 54th birthday he crowned himself High King. Caius was an incredibly popular king who won the hearts of all his subjects. Even the lords and ladies he conquered had respect for him. He did not lack kindness, as his enemies were treated fairly and usually allowed house arrest when captured. He always offered his foes a chance to surrender before seizing their lands, and fairly distributed his territories to his vassals. Like many kings of the era, Caius didn't survive long enough to die of old age. Instead, he was assassinated as part of a coup to put a vassal of the kingdom, Count Luther Silvectus, on the throne. The coup also involved the king's son, Caius II, who was captured in his home by the Count's men and imprisoned in secrecy. The king's assassination with an heir nowhere to be found left the kingdom in turmoil and nearly led to Luther taking the throne for himself. The coup failed, however, when men loyal to Caius discovered Luther's plot and rescued Caius II from captivity. High King Caius II of Cyrodiil (Reign 2E 484 - 2E 500) Caius II was no ordinary king, due to the torture he faced while in the dungeons of Count Luther. He faced many wounds that healed, but among those that did not were the loss of his eyes. The new king was blind, having had both eyes gouged as while in captivity. Many protested having a blind king ruling Cyrodiil, but Caius II was crowned nonetheless. By all accounts, Caius II was insane. The emotional scars he suffered while in captivity caused him much pain, and as time passed he became more and more erratic. His insanity forced him to abdicate after turning 40, allowing his son Titus to take the throne. In his time as king, however, he did manage to honor his father's wishes and complete the unification of Cyrodiil by conquering the few remaining nations who refused to accept vassalage. King Titus of the Heartlands (Reign 2E 500 - ) Titus inherited an incredibly strong kingdom from his father. It was the largest sovereign nation in Tamriel, and Titus was the owner of the largest army Nirn had seen since Reman's empire. This did not prevent him from having an incredibly troublesome reign as king, as he faced not only a large rebellion that cost him multiple vassals, but also the massive War of the Seven in which he and six former vassals (now calling themselves kings and queens) fought for control of Cyrodiil and the ruby throne.Category:Bloodlines Category:Factions Category:Dynasties